Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) currently specifies that a user equipment (UE) in radio resource control (RRC) connected mode is expected to receive the higher-layer UE-specific configuration of a channel state information reference signal (CSI-RS) resource set configured with higher-layer parameters. That is, the UE is to be configured by the higher-layer parameters with a CSI-RS resource set of a number of CSI-RS resources in a number of slots. For 5G NR networks, the concept of tracking reference signal (TRS) is to be realized using a CSR-RS resource set. That is, TRS can be configured by using a CSI-RS resource set with a couple of non-zero power (NZP) CSI-RS resources in the CSI-RS resource set. However, much of the framework remains to be defined.